The Adventures of the Avatar
by recherusumisu2121
Summary: The adventure continues! What will happen to the Avatar as the course of life flows? What adventures will the team go on? What challenges will they face? Will the live through the challenges? Can the gang hope for peace and normalcy?...I think not! When is an Avatar's life normal! What will happen? Who knows.


** Prologue**

~Omashu~

_"It is still so weird to be sitting here with people who were originally our enemies." _Katara thought to herself as she sipped on the Ginseng tea that General Iroh made for the group. "It is weird." A young water tribe dressed warrior said rather bluntly. "What is so weird, Sokka?" The young woman in green next to him asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yea, Sokka. What's so weird?" Katara said looking from her tea to her brother. "Don't you guys find it weird that over a year ago we were all enemies? Wanting nothing more to fight each other." Sokka replied before he popped a grape into his mouth. "Sokka, we have talked about this a hundred and one times." The woman in green said in a slightly tired tone. "Suki, you mean to say that this doesn't feel weird?" He asked looking into her hazel eyes. "No, Sokka. It doesn't feel weird to me anymore." Suki said shaking her head slightly as she set her cup back onto the table.

Katara shook her head and walked out of the room to stand on the balcony to watch the sun set. "Katara? Everything okay?" A shorter male with arrow tattoos asked from behind her. "Yea, Aang. I am just tired of hearing those two argue about this for the one millionth time." She said with a frustrated sigh as she turned to face him. "Don't worry. Suki is patient and she will get through to him." Aang said with a playful smile on his face. _"I don't know how he does it sometimes. He is so calm and understanding, but then I guess that is why he is the Avatar and not Sokka or I." _Katara thought to herself. "Hey twinkle toes! Iroh is making some green tea cakes. Aren't y'all hungry?" A woman called from inside the building. Aang laughed happily. "Yea, we will come inside in just a second, Toph." He smiled at her even though he knew that she couldn't see it anyway.

"Hey, Katara?" A tall man with long brown hair said as he poked his head out. "Hey, Haru, what's up?" Katara asked feeling her worries disappear. Haru had that effect on taking her mind off of things that bothered her. He was considered one of her very best friends. Haru stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "Did you hear what Sokka is planning?" He asked her in almost a whisper. Aang's eyebrows shot up in instant curiosity. "No, Haru. Tell me what is Sokka planning to do?" She asked with instant worry on her face. Her brother was not always smart with his choices. "Well, he has a ring and is planning to ask Suki to marry him. Naturally, he has been asking certain peoples opinion about how to go about the proposal." Haru knew that he had Katara's attention with that. "Haru, did he ask you what you thought and how you would do it?" Aang asked curiously. _"Maybe he can give tips to me too. Hmm." _Aang thought to himself. "Yes, he did ask me how I would go about it. I have had a lot of thought on how I would propose to her though." He spoke normally, but dropped to a whisper with each word. "Haru, are you planning on asking Toph?" Katara asked with a large smile on her face. "Well, I have been thinking about it for a few months now." He spoke as his cheeks flushed with color. "Awe! Haru! That's so awesome." Katara squealed in a girly manner that made Haru feel a little better about himself. "Let's go on in." Haru said with a chuckle as he opened the door.

"Haru, I do hope that you were not telling twinkle toes all my dirty secrets." Toph chuckled as Haru sat down next to her, placing his hand on top of her own hand. "Oh Toph, you know that I would never do that to you." Haru said with a flirty laugh. Katara smiled to see her friend so happy. Sokka stared at his lap as if in heavy thought. "Hey. Suki?" Sokka began softly. His face showed how nervous he really was. "Yea?" She said as she turned her head towards him. "Are you okay, Sokka? You look like you have something on your mind." Sokka took a deep breath and meet her eyes. "Suki, I love you. So much. There is so much that I want to say, but some of it I am unsure of how to say it." He began a little quicker than he had wanted to, but his nerves were making his tongue go a little wild. "Sokka. Take a breath. Say what you feel. Be honest." Suki said as she turned to face him fully. "Suki, you mean the world to me and I could not imagine life without you. I remember the first day that we met. On Kyoshi Island." He said with a large smile.

**_Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo and Oppa had just landed on Kyoshi Island. With a large smile on his face Aang ran to the water to ride the elephant koi. It was then that they also met the Unagi. As soon as Aang had redressed the group was ambushed and taken to a village._**

**_It was then that the group met the Kyoshi warriors. They dressed in the same fashion that Avatar Kyoshi had worn over 400 years before. It was also during this time that Sokka, Aang, and Katara met the leader of the warriors; Suki._**

"I remember that day all too well." Suki said with a smile. Sokka smiled happily. "Suki, since that moment I have never felt whole when we weren't together." Sokka spoke as his hands fumbled with something in his lap. "Sokka, I know exactly how you feel. I feel that way to. I love you so much." She smiled before leaning in and kissing him. "Suki, there is something that has been in the back of my head since the war ended and we put Zuko in charge of the Fire Nation." He paused briefly and took a deep breath. He noticed the smile that crept across Zuko's hardened face. "A question that I have been wanting to ask you. Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors and the woman I love; will you do me the greatest honor and become my bride?" His hands were amazingly steady as he opened the box and set it before her. The ring was gold with an emerald heart. Suki gasped softly. "Sokka, oh Sokka. This is beautiful." She turned to face him and kissed him fully. "I love you, Sokka and I would love to marry you." The room burst into cheers as he kissed her, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Oh my goodness! I am so happy for you both." Katara smiled happily as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "That, Sokka; was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and I have heard a lot of things in my life." Toph chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Toph." Sokka said as he playfully punched her in the shoulder. A smile crept across her face. The two had bonded when they had been traveling as a group. General Iroh walked out with the green tea cakes. "Well, it seems that I have missed something." He chuckled as he set the plate in the center of the large table. "Just a proposal, Uncle." Zuko said with a smile. "I must say Sokka, well done." Mai leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Beautiful. If you are into that sort of thing." Mai smiled lightly.

"Well, I guess we will be planning a wedding." Iroh smiled as he poured himself a cup of Ginseng tea from the still hot pot. "General Iroh," Suki began as she stood to speak with him. "Please, call me Iroh." He smiled setting his cup on the counter beside him. "Iroh, would you do us the honor and cater the wedding?" She smiled looking back to Sokka thinking he may not like the idea. "Yea, Iroh. It would be wonderful if you would be so kind to give us a hand and cater the wedding." Sokka chimed in. His belly shook as he laughed lightly. "How could I say no?" He replied to them before hugging Suki.


End file.
